Dog Demon Ghost
by Damix96
Summary: Kagome finds out she is fatally ill she was going to tell Inuyasha about the fact but he makes her angry and she leaves to her own time soon Inuyasha shows up dying and she takes her son to china where he is put in the spring of the drowned girl the Shikon acts strangely and Kagome asks the Fentons to take care of him/her. First story:3
1. Prologue Part 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha, Danny Phantom, or Ranma ½

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Was all that could be heard if you were near the Higurashi shrine. Because young Kagome Higurashi was devastated by the fact that she came home to find her house burning down seconds later the firemen arrived. After the fire was out they asked Kagome what happened she said ''I don't know I just got home after taking a walk to find my house in flames.'' while crying. She then looked down at the baby in her arms thinking 'first Inuyasha tries to take our son training and he's only a couple days old for crying out loud so I took him home to my time(1), then Inuyasha comes through the well stating Naraku's dead(this would be good if Inuyasha wasn't dying which he is) handing me the Shikon no Tama and the Tessaiga to give to our son when he's older I put the shikon around our son's neck, then I find out I'm sick with a fatal disease so I go for a walk with me and Inuyasha's son, and now that I get back from my walk my family and home are both burned to the ground.'

Some firemen come out of the remains of my house with something he says seemed to have survive the fire there was a metal box I immediately recognized as the box that held my life savings so I asked him to give it to me he then came over and I asked the first one to hold my son for a minute fireman 1 said ''sure'' I took my bag off and placed it on the ground, opened a pocket, and pulled out a key and used it to open the box. There was about 155440(2) I then closed the box and put it in my bag I got my son from fireman 1 after putting my bag on I then asked if they could take me somewhere to get me and my son passports fireman 2 said ''sure''

* * *

><p>time skip after they got passports<p>

* * *

><p>I went over to the airport and asked the woman at the desk for tickets to china and she said ''Yes'' I gave her the money required and got the tickets the plane will be leaving late tonight so I then went to the store and bought supplies(3) then later got on the plane. While on the plane I wrote a letter to be opened by my son when he's older explaining his origins and stuff and another for whoever she finds to take care of him.<p>

The plane ride was rather boring though a few people stated how cute my son was. When the plane landed I left and walked towards the mountains after a few days I reached a village with female amazons called the Joketsuzoku I explained my sons species to their elders(4) they seemed accepting of it. I told them I wanted him to be able to live a normal life the said that a place called Jusenkyo might help so that night I was righting in the note I'm giving the family I'll have take care of my child though saying that he'll change form depending on water temperature.

The next day Cologne guiding me to the spring of drowned boy along the way I slipped and her son fell in the spring of drowned girl as he fell in the shikon started glowing it then enveloped us and then it seemed to have teleported us somewhere else we appeared to be in an alley so I walked out and looked around and noticed that all the signs I could see were in English. later I rented an apartment after giving my child a bath I noticed he didn't have dog demon ears when he changed back(5). I wrote in the letter I was giving to him to explain that he was a hanyo from another world.

I quickly became friends with a women named Madelyn Fenton or Maddie for short. Her daughter seemed to get along with my child so I asked her if she'd take care of him like her own if I died she then said ''Don't talk like th-''''I'm sick'' I cut her off ''I've been looking for someone to take care of my child'' I started crying she placed a hand on my shoulder and said ''Of course I'll take care of her'' I smiled and handed her the two letters and told her which one to read and which to give to Dani(6). After she read the one for her she said ''I bet some ghost did this." I laughed and two days later I died.

* * *

><p>(1)-I believe the anime Ranma ½ is awesome that's why I made him like the idiot Genma. Ranma may be in this story eventually.<br>(2)-About 20,000 US dollars.  
>(3)-You know food diapers clothes and other supplies.<br>(4)-In my story Kagome studied multiple languages and is fluent in them.  
>(5)-ghost and demon forms will be the same.<br>(6)-I don't want him/her in America with a Japanese name so it'll be Danielle/Dani and Daniel/Danny


	2. Prologue Part 2

NARRATOR PESPECTIVE

* * *

><p>"Bye mom. Bye dad." shouted a 13 year old(1) girl leaving for school. After a couple minutes of walking she made it to school and met up with two other kids and said "Hi Tucker. hi Sam." getting "Morning Dani." from Tucker. And a polite "Hello and good morning Dani." from Sam. When the three made it to class they were a couple minutes early so Dani told Sam and Tucker about a ghost portal her parents have been working on and how it should be finished by the time she got home and she asked them if they wanted to come over and see it. Sam said she would but Tucker said his parents wanted him home for something.<p>

* * *

><p>Fenton Works (after school)<p>

* * *

><p>Dani takes Sam down to her basement. Once they got there Dani told Sam to put a hazmat suit on cause her parents inventions don't usually end well and that's why Dani's older sister Jazz was kneeling behind a makeshift bomb-shelter made from flipped over tables. After they put their hazmat suits on Dani dragged Sam behind Jazz's barrier. Waiting for her parents invention to blow up not telling her parents that though. To her surprise nothing happened when they tried to turn it on it didn't even flash. Depressed, her parents went upstairs.<p>

Dani tells Sam she's gonna look inside it to see what was wrong. Before Sam or Jazz could respond Dani got up and started walking into the portal when she tripped and her hand landed on a button she checks and realizes it's the on button when suddenly she's surrounded by a green light screaming in pain Sam and Jazz were the only ones to hear though since the basement's sound proofed.

"Dani!" Sam and jazz came running towards her to find she now had long snow her head white hair with cat or dog-like ears on and a sword on her back. First thing they do feel her ears.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Amity<p>

* * *

><p>A woman that had red eyes, Japanese fans, and was in a kimono "Hmm seems there's a hanyo with youki similar to Inuyasha's." "Inuyasha was someone you knew before you came here, correct Kagura?" asked a man that was with her. "Yes, Ryuuta"(2) she responded "But there's something strange it just appeared yet it seems to be a teenager and there seems to be another energy mixed in."<p>

* * *

><p>Back With Dani<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah my head." complained Dani as she sat up "what happened?" "lets see you went to examine the portal, tripped, landed on the on button, your hair turned white, a sword on your back and you have animal ears on your head.""Anything else?""Oh and now your eyes are green and glowing." responded Sam Dani blinked a couple times and said "what?"<p>

* * *

><p>(1)I know they're 14 in the show.<p>

(2)I don't think he'll be a major character I'm not sure though he might.


End file.
